Bleeding
by inkk
Summary: SetoJou; Jou's life is slowly being taken away from him. That's all I'll tell. One-Shot (Might Continue)


BLEEDING

Author Notes: A random little One-Shot I felt like writing.

DISCLAIMER:  
SETO: Jords doesn't own YGO!

* * *

No one understands. No one can see through the masks and no one realizes that I am just another suicidal teenager, used to watching thick, metallic smelling blood flowing from cuts on my arm.

My name is Jounouchi Katsuya. I'm an Abused, suicidal, scarred teen, and nobody knows.

Well, nobody except Seto Kaiba, but maybe I'm too paranoid about that. I mean, I've never actually thought he cared, so why should I give a fuck?

Once, my older sister (Jordi- Sorry, had to add this, I wanted to put an older sister in, even though it's not in the series, and also, this is a quote I came up with myself) said to me, 'Suicide isn't weak, it's only someone who can't stand their life trying to find peace,' that was after I caught her cutting one night when I was 14 and she was 15, the same year she ran away. She was abused by my father as well.

Slowly I walk into the park. It's my hideout, and my second home. I sit in a large willow tree and look the soft skin on my wrist. Littered cuts are there and bruises as well. I take a pocketknife out of my trenchcoat pocket. I flick the blade open and run it lightly over my skin. It doesn't cut at the moment, but it's like a light feather dancing across my skin, but that's just me, I'm used to the cold steel on my skin. I smile and press harder. A faint cut, almost paper-like in width, appears and a small trickle of blood flows out of it.

Deeper and deeper the blade goes until I feel it meet a hard surface. My bone. I smirk to myself and drop the knife. The thick red substance known as blood quickly flows out of the self-inflicted wound. I think to myself and pass out. I begin to dream, realizing the dream is me from the point of veiw of a vamire I've read in a book somewhere...

((I wrote the little vampire thingy, I DID NOT get it from a book!))

(((DREAM SEQUENCE)))

I look around at the dark shadows under trees and behind boulders and smile, sharp fangs protruding out of my mouth. The darkness and shadows are my friends, and the light and sun are my enemies. My smile dies and I glare up at the full moon that is shining on me, causing my pale, chalk white skin to glow, and my dark red lips to seem almost black. My deep red eyes slowly shift from the moon the the stars. All of then are just small suns, and I hate them for that. I know all my innocence is lost, for it was gone right after I killed my first victim in my attempt to satisfy my hunger. Now, I can feed without killing my prey, and I praise to whatever god or gods that are watching over me for that. I am one of the last of my kind, and I fear we will all die out, because if not for us, the world would crumble under the surplus of humans. I hear a light breathing and soon slip into the shadows. I follow the inhaling and exhaling of the mortal. This one shall die. I am feeling quite out of control tonight, I know not why. I quietly glide into a small part of the forest in which I live and see a small girl, only about 10 winters old, pure innocence at her age, and I cannot hold it in any longer. I am not innocent, and I can only be drawn to kill, or at least harm. I pounce on the girl. She struggles, but I hold her down. I slowly open my mouth and lower it to her pale neck. My dark, midnight blue hair soon flows freely around my pale face as I feed, the blood flowing into my mouth. I feel a pull that means I must stop or I will kill her, but I choose to ignore it. Soon I let go and watch the girl take her last breath. A smirk pulls at my lips. She was not so innocent. Today she killed both her parents, and knowing what she was doing too! She was a sorceress. A witch of the dark forest. She was a murderer, and an evil being. I soon return to walking through the forest. Yes, all my innocence is lost.

(((END DREAM SEQUENCE)))

My eyes blink open and I'm in a room with painted black walls and a red ceiling. Black blankets were over me and I had a pair of silky black pj's on. I knew immediatley by the size of the room where I was. Kaiba's house. All I thought was about the dream I just had. Blood, blood, my entire life focused around BLOOD! All my dad cared about was my blood on his hands, most of what I cared about was my OWN blood on my OWN hands!

Kaiba walked in and, though I was laying straight on my back, I knew he was looking at me. Two tears find their way out of my eyes and my honey-colored orbs narrowed, and I raise my hand, batting away the clear, salty substance. I then procede to hit myself over the head once, ignoring the pain that exploded there. I hear Kaiba gasp and run over to me. I lift my hand and see blood on it. I raise my eyebrows and look it over. I watch as the older teen grabs bandages and wraps them slowly around my head, carefully and kindly. He orders me to sleep and I all to happily comply. Before I drift off to sleep, a soft exchange is shared between us.

"Love you pup..." Seto says and I reply the same way...

"Love you Seto,"

* * *

Like? Don't Like? Should I make this more than a one-shot?  
Review Please!


End file.
